The Remnant Chronicles
by PamFanJN
Summary: Puberty and the competitive spirit, two problematic factors awakened the latent potential of these young adolescents. "Okay, I think I'm going crazy." He cries out watching his brothers, indignant. "Bubbles and Boomer, and now this." He points to Butch. "You and the manly girl playing video games?" "Fuck you, you little shit." Buttercup spit.


**Title** : _The Remnant Chronicles_

 **Rating:** This story contains themes adults, language rude and Violence.

 **Disclaimer:** Powerpuff Girls belongs to the Cartoon Network and its creator Craig McCracken.

 **Notes:** My first fanfic about PPG and RRB. Please be gentle with me. _*Smile*._

That's the _prologue._

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Prelude.**

"A quiet place." He whispered, sitting next to her. The teenager agreed with her head, unable to say anything. It was a troubled and chaotic night for everyone, but they both wanted to be alone, at least a minute. She couldn't breathe. "When it's all over, what do you want to do?"

The girl looked in her eyes of the incarnated color alive, red blood. She bit her lower lip, her butt stroking over a makeshift picnic towel on the floor. "I'm not so sure. But I want to stay with my family. And be with you."

"Can we meet other places?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you. "

He smiled. It was something new to him, smiling with sincerity and tenderness. She liked that hidden part of him. Something flashed in your mind.

"So..." She touched in his calloused and warm hand. Always bringing shivers to your body. "I know that many battles await us after today, but we overcome other challenges."

"I know. We fight together."

The girl took off her bangs from her face and looked up at the sky. So many stars. We are so small compared to the stars in space, right?

"Let's find a way out." He stated, holding your hand more forcefully.

She looked at her sincere face, a little sad, touched her tresses of rust and stroked her cheeks, the beard by doing scraping in her soft hands. She moved to be closer to him. "Yes. It's going to be okay." She landed his head on his shoulder and his heart palpitated. "Hope is what we always have left."

"You taught me that."

He was right. It was because of her.

"With you, I face all monsters, demons, fate." She blushes violently. "That sounds tacky, sorry."

She was sounding a lot and her heart was firing.

"Not. I want to be with you." He saided.

"What if we were separated?" She spoke in fear. "There is always this option. Something I hate to think about."

"I'll come back for you, if you promise to me that you'll never give up." He spoke quietly. "You're very smart, I know you'll always find a way to work things out."

A laugh escaped from her trembling lips and she smiled with passion. "I'm happy. I'll go too. "

"Really?"

She hugged your neck and smiled with her lips leaning against his.

"Yes. I promise... _Now_ I want a piece of cake, comedy movie and a bear hug in bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow. "

He laughed, his mouth rising to a mischievous smile.

 **...**

* * *

The black-haired girl never imagined how she was going to die. Even with enough grounds to over the years. It was a risk, she knew it.

Even if she couldn't imagine what it would be like, she couldn't imagine like this.

She stared without breath through the polluted and dirty wind of the ruined city, before the most terrifying creature, gigantic and animalistic.

It was like hell. It was a deadly and dangerous creature that destroys everything it touches.

Something had to be done.

There was no better way to die than this one, right? She was willing to give her life to protect those she loves. It's an act of bravery, considered selfish for your family, but it had to be done.

It was his destiny. It was the plan from the beginning. Save the day. She did not mourn any decision or attitude, even terrified, facing her death, she smiled.

 _"Scared?"_

The voice came from the boy behind her. She didn't need to turn around to find out who was. Her green, deep eyes scorched her from behind.

"I told you, asshole. I'm not afraid of death. Sooner or later, that freak of nature will move. If that happens, we'll all be dead. "

He wrapped his waist and landed his head in the crook of her neck. He was able to contain the noise that came out of his throat. It hurt too much. This situation they were both in, and thinking of losing it, was like suffocating slowly.

"I'm not afraid to die." She spoke again, touching your hand and trying not to look into his face. If she looks his face, she would cry. And she wouldn't cry in front of him, ever.

"I know. We have a mission to fulfill. " He touched her with affection, fingering his neck, his back, slowly going to his face. He kissed his cheek and smiled with boldness. "You're the more tough girl that ever lived. I'll go with you. "

"Are you ready to die?" She positioned herself, her fists clenched in excitement for a fight.

 _"I dont know."_ He replied, his voice coming out hoarse. "I'm not ready to live, not without you. Then it would be the same as being dead. Then I'll go with you. "

She squeezed her eyes, tears burning and wanting to leave. She weaked for a few seconds. She hated it when he made her feel that way. But she also felt the same. Living without him could be painful. _What an idiot I've become_ , she thought.

 **...**

* * *

The young blonde felt trapped in a nightmare, where she need to run to save herself, and manage to protect her friends and her family. Her lungs were heavy, but she couldn't help but fight it. She had to be quick.

She looked at the relentless sky, the blood pumping hard in her head. She ran towards the end. But it was not a dream, and, at otherwise of the nightmare, she wasn't running for her life.

She was running to save something more _valuable._ It was something so immature, with consequences. He was also an unscrupulous egotist, but she loved him. The girl had a chance of it not get in time, and he dies, or she dies before that. Maybe the result was different if she wasn't guilty of her "selfless" attitude.

He wouldn't do something like that if she hadn't loved him, a terrible mistake.

She shook her head, still looking for him. There were powerful enemies everywhere. As soon as a sound vibrated beneath her feet and the Earth tremed, she knew she was being slow.

She had to be quick.

His heart froze. She wanted to be able to do something. She was unhappy. She'd live to find out how it would all end? The probability of that happening was small.

The blue cobalt fluorescent eyes were there.

His fierce eagerness to catch him was present, seen at the moment she used her last vestige of power to touch her skin. It was the moment when she would know whether she would live or die. Somewhere away, lights scratched the sky, the smoke made her cough.

The colors are gone. There was only rubble on the ground, blood flowing like a creek, shattered bodies, fire in the buildings, screams of help, your world will become empty. In a long time, she felt alone. When he opened his eyes, he was also looking at her. And all she felt was the tears that rolled through her cheeks. And everything turned white.

* * *

R & R! :3

 _That's little detail that's going to happen. But the first chapter will arrive soon. I'll do my best._


End file.
